hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
O'Connor Family
All starts on September 1st, 2010 when Rob O'Connor arrived with his wife Diane and his children, Sinead and Finn, whose real mother is Morag O'Connor, although they think that she is dead. Eva Strong accuses Rob of maintaining a relationship with her daughter Anita, similar like when Rob first met Diane when she was still a student. That problem, added to the revelation that Morag is still alive, ends the marriage. After that, Rob leaves the village in August 2011. He returns briefly in April 2013, revealing that he has a new girlfriend and a new daughter, called Olivia. Morag appears a few days in March 2011, only to tell the truth to her daughter: Sinead had leukemia when she was little, and the birth of Finn has the purpose of saving his sister's life by donating bone marrow. The stress of this situation and the affair of Rob with Diane caused Morag to leave her family. Sinead was involved in a lot of storylines around the teens on Hollyoaks, like participate in the bullying against Esther Bloom, prostitution, selling drugs, relationships with Bart McQueen and Freddie Roscoe, and be inside the van that stamped into the wedding on the famous "Enjoy the Ride" storyline. She later had a one-night-stand with Rhys Ashworth, getting pregnant of him and giving birth to Katy O'Connor. When Sinead thinks that Katy is in danger, no one believes her, including the person who she sees as a maternal figure, Diane. In April 2014, Katy dies and at the beginning is thought that Sinead killed her to finally get attention, only to discover that it was an undiagnosed heart problem. In revenge for not believe in her, Sinead starts an affair with the husband of Diane, Tony Hutchinson. The affair ends and Diane is capable of forgive both and gets married with Tony, entering in the Hutchinson Family. Later, Sinead discovers that after a night of drunkenness, she is pregnant again, but this time of her best friend Ste Hay. In May 2015, she gives birth to Hannah Hay and starts a relationship with Ste, which ends when he has an affair with Harry Thompson. Sinead discovers the infidelity and leaves the village with her daughter in September 2015. Meanwhile, Finn has sex with a classmate, Amber Sharpe, getting her pregnant. Her family leaves the village after the incident, and she gives birth to Bella Sharpe. Meanwhile, Finn leaves Hollyoaks too in August 2011, because he wants to go with his father Rob after the divorce. He returns in April 2013 and befriends with Robbie Roscoe, who persuades him to steal in the Price Slice and threaten their teacher John Paul McQueen. The abuse evolves drastically, until it reaches the point where Finn rapes John Paul. Also, he beats Blessing Chambers up after discovering that she is a transgender. John Paul is ashamed and he doesn't say nothing, but Nancy Osborne is attacked too and she is able to recognize Finn. She, John Paul and Robbie (who repents) combined their testimony against him, but Diane doesn't believe their words. In the end, Diane understands everything and lets Finn go to jail. In October 2018, Sinead returns to ruin the wedding of Ste and Harry, but a dangerous storm leaves her trapped in a car with Sami Maalik, with whom she has sex. However, later it's revealed that she is actually married with Laurie Shelby. Both move with Hannah to Hollyoaks, and Laurie starts to work in the high school with Sienna Blake, and it seems that he likes to intimidate and manipulate his new co-worker. During the next months, Laurie harasses Sienna, and discusses multiple times with his wife until he rapes her. Sinead tries to report him to the police, telling them it was another date since shortly before the rape, she had uploaded photos together. However, in the day said by Sinead, Laurie was in a camping trip with the school. Laurie is finally caught when he tries to rape Diane in the school and is recorded by the cameras installed by Sally St. Claire. On the way to prison, Laurie shares transport with Finn, who recognizes him as the attacker of his sister. They fight inside the van, which ends up having an accident. Laurie escapes and kidnaps Sinead, but shortly after, he dies of a cardiac arrest caused by head injuries sustained in the van accident. Finn is released from prison swearing to have changed. Diane believes him, but most neighbors turn their backs to him, including his own sister, since she herself is the victim of another rape. On-Screen Members * Sinead O'Connor (Sep. 2010 - Sep. 2015, Oct. 2018 - ...) * Hannah Hay (May. 2015 - Sep. 2015, Oct. 2018 - ...) * Finn O'Connor (Sep. 2010 - Aug. 2011, Apr. 2013 - Oct. 2014, Sep. 2019 - ...) Off-Screen Members * Rob O'Connor (Sep. 2010 - Aug. 2011) * Morag O'Connor (Mar. 2011) * Bella Sharpe (Nov. 2013, Aug. 2014) * Katy O'Connor (May. 2013 - Apr. 2014) †''' * Olivia O'Connor (Unseen) Family Tree * Rob, divorced of Morag O'Connor ** Sinead Shelby *** Katy O'Connor '''† *** Hannah Hay (Daughter of Sinead) ** Finn O'Connor *** Bella Sharpe ** Olivia O'Connor (Daughter of Rob) Births Deaths Category:Families